Becoming Human
by Ainohikari Maxwell
Summary: Just a little something. Heero slowly becomes human, Relena takes care of him and Duo is serious.


Heero was sitting at his desk, doing the paper work from his last mission when Duo waltzed right in, not even taking the courtesy of knocking. Why did he always just come in, never thinking that Heero was busy or had someone in here? Because I'm Heero, man without a life. He was always busy with some job or another, whether it is some mission or working on making sure Relena was constantly protected.  
  
"Dude, you just got back from the hardest mission yet, why the hell are you here? Even Trowa and Wufei take a break after missions like that!"  
  
"Why?" He said, never looking up from his work. He had no idea why they would want to. He would go insane, wondering if Relena was safe and constantly cleaning his gun.  
  
"They do it because the war is over and there is no need to be on their guard twenty-four seven. They do it because they have someone that loves them." Duo said, sitting in a chair and acting serious for once. His best friend was working himself to death and didn't even realize it.  
  
Heero looked at his friend for the first time and saw the serious look in his face. What the? Duo was never serious. "Why should I take a break? I have never taken one and have lived this long."  
  
"You must be tired of working all the time. Besides you have bags under your eyes and your skin and bones. If Sally got a hold of you, she'd stick you in the hospital till you gain weight and learned some common sense." His eyes held none of the usual joking tone. He was truly worried for his friend and would do anything to make him see the light. If he had to, he'd have Hilde and Relena help him.  
  
"Sally wouldn't be able to keep me there." He turned back to his work. He had to make this report as thorough as possible. Une would need it soon as well. "Now, Duo, I have work to do. I have work to do and you being here is not helping. Une wants these reports on her desk before the day is out and I will not disappoint her." He said, glaring at Duo.  
  
"Sally may not be able to, but we can find a way. Heero, you need a break! Everyone can see it! Even Zechs thinks you need a break!" He knew that wouldn't go over well with Heero, but he had to try.  
  
"How can you even think of pulling Zechs Marquise into this?! That IDIOT knows nothing about me and never will!" Heero screamed. He never showed this much emotion. Duo's plan was working.  
  
"You are human, man. Even if you don't think you are, you are human. That idiot, as you put it, knows this and knows that you are pushing yourself to far! He has ordered Une to not give you anything till you rest! Don't you see how concerned we are for you? You need a break!" Duo yelled back. Their fight had gathered a small crowd made up of the gundam gang.  
  
"Heero, if I have to order you off this base and place you under house arrest, I will," Relena stated clearly. Her eyes held a look that she usually gave her brother when he tried to get her to go someplace she had no intention of going with some one she had no intention of seeing. Heero gulped and nodded his head in agreement. No one ever disobeyed Relena when she had that look. NO one. It was like breaking a law.  
  
"Fine. I'll do it. I'll take a day off."  
  
"A month. And you'll be staying with me and Sally will be checking up on you. No arguments. If you even think of leaving, you'll get locked into the hospital psychiatric ward. Understand?" Relena stated, nodding for Trowa and Duo to take him to the awaiting car.  
  
"No way! I'll die of boredom! Guys, you wouldn't really do this to me would you?" He asked, looking at the ex-pilots. They kept coming at him. Heero looked in their eyes and realized they wouldn't give up. He let them grab his arms and they had him out of the office and by the stairs before he hit them. He hit them just enough so he could get down the stairs and get out of the building. There was no way he'd be able to last a month resting and doing basically nothing.  
  
Unfortunately for Heero, Relena had called ahead and had all exits blocked. The only way he could get out was with them and even then, he would have been able to get far. The base was surrounded by an electric fence toped with barbed wire. He had set it up just for that purpose. They held people for interrogation at the base and definitely didn't want them to escape. And Heero had outdone himself on this one. It was sound proof. Not even an electrical break down would even put a dent in the security.  
  



End file.
